The Pokedex Project: Kanto
by SuicuneGirl245
Summary: 60 years have passed since humans returned to the surface of the earth after a global nuclear war nearly wiped out the entire planet. There are still many secrets surrounding the creatures that now inhabit the earth, known as Pokemon. One professor, with the help of 10 year old Ella James, and friends, seeks to discover as much as he can about these new creatures.
1. Prologue: The Experiment

**_Filling the Pokedex, Ella's Travels through Kanto_**

* * *

Hey readers! Before you check out this hopefully wonderful prologue, I'd like to just steal your attention for a moment.

First of all, thank you so much for checking out this story! I hope I can keep it going well! This is the first write through of this story, so I've skimmed through for errors, but I haven't done much else to it besides that. If I ever edit/add any significant changes to this chapter I'll state so on my profile, and I'll also probably put a note in the Author's note for the next chapter I update.

Having said that if you find anything you would like more information on, or if there are any errors in the story that I have missed, please, please let me know!

This story is partially inspired by the theory that Pokemon originated from mutations as a result of a nuclear world war.

I do not own Pokemon. In case you thought I did for whatever reason.

Anyway, I won't distract you anymore, Please review and tell me if you have any suggestions to improve the story. Or you can just drop a note to tell me what you think!

Hope you enjoy, and Thanks!

SG

* * *

**Prologue**

_"You know I don't agree with this."_ A male voice said sternly. The lab was dark, as the lights were dimmed for the procedure. There was a large glass tube toward the front of the room, and there was a small blob floating inside, connected to countless wires and monitors. Several screens and computers lined the walls of the room, each projecting different graphs of data.

The man who had spoken was a bald, middle-aged man. He signed and looked away from the creature inside the tube. "We're messing with forces here we shouldn't be tampering with. We don't know what we're creating here."

"This is the first specimen that's survived passed the second developmental stage. If we can successfully recreate this creature, we can learn the secrets behind the mutation of the animals as a result of the radiation." A second man said. He appeared to be around the same age as the first man, if not a few years younger. He grew a well maintained dark mustache, with equally dark hair, cut short in a military buzz cut.

"What about the other surviving specimen?" The first man said looking irritated.

"They're stable as far as the monitors have shown, but they're otherwise useless to our assignment. I've decided to send one to a researcher who's more adept to studying their specific abilities."

The first man sighed again and rubbed his bald head nervously "I still don't think this is a good idea. We should be respecting these creatures, not experimenting on them. I just feel like there's a better way of going about this."

"We were given a job to do. This is important research, and thinking about the morality of it is just going to get in our way. The program's ready." The second man said suddenly turning his attention to one of the screens. "I'm running the procedure, now are you going to assist me, or not?"

The first man signed, and he made his way to a computer on the other side of the room. "Alright, run the program. I'm ready." His tone was bleak, as he typed in the DNA coding sequence.

_There just had to be a better way._


	2. 1: The Mission

"Ella! Come on! It's time to go!" My mother's voice called. I groaned and looked back into the lobby of the Professor's lab.

"Just five more minutes?" I called back, stroking the head of the head of a small brown bird.

"Ella, it's time to go. Say goodbye to the professor." My mother poked her head into the room, her long black hair falling off her shoulder, half covering her face.

A man chuckled and came in the room behind my mom, he was tall, with short unruly brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a warm smile.

"You know Mrs. James, if you don't mind actually, there is something I'd love for Ella to help me with. If you both come by tomorrow, I can discuss it with you."

"Can we mom? Please?" I shrieked leaping to my feet. The Professor chuckled.

"Professor Oak, you shouldn't encourage her to bother you like that." My mother said with a stern look toward me. I bit my lip and smiled at her excitedly. But what could I do to help the professor? I was only 10!

"It's no bother, really Marla, I've actually been working on this project for a while, and I think Ella will be perfect for the job."

"Well, alright, if you're really sure. We can talk about it tomorrow." My mom said. I squealed for joy. What could it be?

On the way home, Mom and I stopped at the construction site and dropped off some food for the workers. Mom said they were building a new school, because there were finally enough kids to have a full class. I wouldn't be in that class, because I was going to be Professor Oak's assistant! Besides, Mom had taught me well enough.

The next day, Mom and I went to Professor Oak's lab.

"You want my daughter to what?" My mother exclaimed.

"Listen, I know how it sounds, but just listen to me for a moment." Professor Oak said. "the research I've been doing on the Pokemon suggest that they'll protect a human or creature who has earned their respect. Now for my research I need someone who can go out and find as many different species of these creatures as possible. I can't do it on my own, as I want to spend my time here researching the Pokemon that are collected. We're short on hands right now, as you're well aware, and the population is just beginning to increase again. She won't be alone out there, I've gotten two other children to agree to help out as well. I'm meeting with them and hopefully Ella a week from today. I just have a few more tweaks to the equipment I need to finish up before I'm ready to send them out."

"I'll be going on an adventure?" I asked "With Pokemon?"

"But what if something happens?" My mom said "She's 10 year's old! She's not old enough to take care of herself out there! It's not just the Pokemon we should be concerned about you know. I just don't think she's ready."

"I know it seems scary, but as I said, she won't be alone, and I really need this research. It's the only way we'll get the Pokemon categorized and understand these creatures. These creatures are powerful, and if we don't understand them then we risk more danger for the world as a whole, and we can't risk another war. Not after what resulted from the last one."

My mom looked down, she seemed sad. They always talked about the war, where so many people died. Mom said that the war was so terrible that the world itself started to die. People couldn't live their so they went deep underground for generations.

People had just come back to the surface when they discovered the Pokemon.

"Alright, fine." My mom said. "But you have to promise me she'll be safe. These creatures, they will protect her, won't they?"

Professor Oak nodded "Yes, the studies I've done have actually concluded that the Pokemon are more trusting of children than adults, it's an instinct that seems to be built in to them, at least the species that I've encountered."

"And the other children? What are they like?"

"They're twins. Brother and Sister. Orphans, from the house fire that happened 4 years ago. They're staying with close friends of their parents but they've agreed to allow the children to take part in my study. We all agree it would be good for them." Professor Oak said gravely.

"Fine." My mom said looking sad again.

"Now, Ella, you must listen very carefully. The job I have for you is extremely important. I'm going to give you a Pokemon along with the two twins, I'm sure you know them right?"

I nodded, feeling down when I thought about the fire that had happened at the Simmon's house. Their father hadn't made it out, he was looking for their mother, who had been in the kitchen when the explosion happened.

"So, what I want you three to do is go out and try to catch as many different types of Pokemon as you can. Then you can transfer them here, and I can do research on their behavior, so that I can create, an index on them, so other people can learn about them too."

"Ok!" I said looking up again. I was going on an adventure! "How many types are there?"

"I've found approximately 40 types so far throughout my research, but there are many species which I'm sure I haven't encountered. Pokemon develop in a very unique way to people. They have physical changes known as evolutions, but we haven't figured out exactly what causes it yet."

"Wow."

"We can talk about it more in a week when the other children are here," Professor Oak said with a smile. "Until then you should probably get yourself as ready for this adventure as you can. You might be away from home for a while."


End file.
